Swept Away By The Current
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Birthday One-Shot Request: Jamie Valentine Redfield (11/03/2015). Even if he didn't come for her until six years later, there is nothing Chihiro would desire more than to be swept off her feet like she was ten all over again. [Chihiro/Haku]


_To my real life bestie (whose real name I will not disclose): Jamie Valentine Redfield!_

 _You are 18! And while you took me on such a short notice, I refuse to let your birthday pass without writing a little something for you! Even though I haven't finished my previous Spirited Away fanfictions, I will write a one-shot ONLY for you!_

 _Gosh I feel like Taylor Swift who writes songs not only about her ex's, but her besties. Nothing against her, I am just having that typical T.S. moment because I am dedicating this to a best friend!_

 _This one shot is inspired by Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". This would have been a songfic only every time I try to make a songfic, I get trolled and threatened to change it and take the lyrics out or evil spirits will haunt me (AKA my account will be banned or something). So I give up and because my account is precious to me, I decide to go with the flow and reduce the risk of being creative. Thank you god for making such creative hating people! (Cue the sarcasm)_

 _A/N: I do not own Spirited Away or its characters, just the plot. If I DID own it, Kohaku and Chihiro would have been married already. Does it HURT to make a sequel?_

-x-

Chihiro twirled her long brown hair. While girls at her age of 16 would vainly try to look ravishing or sexy, Chihiro opted to keep her hair in the same ponytail, with her bangs immaculate and some side-burn hair trailing down her face, framing it cutely.

Over the past six years, the timid, awkward, scrawny girl grew into a beautiful, slender, brave woman she was. Some said she was a bit too mature for her age. Was she?

Chihiro didn't have to even try but she was the school's queen. Weird huh, when you're the newbie or the socially distant person you would be secluded as the nerd while a girl who had been known ever since kindergarten would be the school's "Queen Bee". Not in this case.

Without trying, Chihiro had gained the hearts of the entire male population at the high school she attended, hormonal and promiscuous guys who had nothing but lust and arousal when they thought about Chihiro.

But the brown-haired girl never gave them another glance. Her heart was already stolen by her childhood friend, the spirit of the Kohaku river, who had promised he would come for her.

She wouldn't look at another man the way she would look at Haku in her sketchbook, when she drew his dragon form. She vowed to never marry a guy on the human side of the world, because she 'belonged' to a spirit.

"And we have a new student today!" The fat math teacher suddenly slapped his gigantic dusty textbook closed, obviously pleased that he didn't have to teach a bunch of stuck ups math for ten minutes.

"I heard it is a guy!"

"We wouldn't have a chance with him. All the guys like Chihiro."

"But let's try to get to him before she does!"

"Can you give up? We are probably going to stay single for the rest of our lives!"

"QUIET!" The teacher bellowed. No kidding, you probably didn't want to see him raise his hands and see the arm pit sweat through his sweater. Who wears sweater in the summer anyways? When school started a few months ago?

Chihiro snorted. The wannabes have been trying to steal her status as the Queen Bee for several years. And sad to say, it wasn't working. Not that she cared she had such an 'honorary title'. It doesn't help you one bit on your college application, not one ounce of merit.

The new student walked in and her breath got caught in her throat. Emerald hair bob cut, straight bangs, and bright, intense slanted eyes the color of a burning jade. He grew slightly, and he still looked 12. Even his face retained that childish look or what beauty trends nicknamed it the infamous 'baby face'. (A/N: If you want to know what that is, look at celebrities like Zedd or Selena Gomez. They both have them.)

"Introduce yourself!" The teacher smiled.

Chihiro's breath got caught in her throat. She prayed that this was Haku, her Haku, coming back for her to take her to the place she really belonged to. He promised anyways.

 _Please say you remembered._

"My name is Haku."

"Do you have a last name?" The teacher checked the roster, shocked to come short of a last name.

"I go only by that."

"But no last name?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, well choose a seat, any seat."

Instantly girls straightened up, tugging down on their slutty tops to reveal excessive cleavage. They would dump a nerdy boy sitting next to them, out of the seat. Popping on their chewing gums, they gave him the wink, the 'ok' signal to sit next to them, and probably heat things up in the back.

Haku, obviously disgusted, scanned the room for the one girl he came back for, the reason he would stifle himself in the human form he was in.

When his eyes landed on Chihiro, his eyes widened. Chihiro changed a lot, but again, she didn't. She grew but somehow in his eyes she was that same ten year old she always was.

Haku walked next to her and promptly sat in the empty desk next to her in the first row, since most of the students preferred the back row more.

"All… right, now back to the lesson," The teacher awkwardly coughed and went back to his long monotonous lecture.

-x-

Chihiro tried to avoid him, magically blend into the walls in all of her classes but it seems Haku had his sources because he made sure all of his classes matched hers.

"Can't we not have one class together?" Chihiro grumbled under her breath and thankfully he didn't hear.

Of course she wished to see him again. Of course she longed for him to sweep her away to Spirit World. But he just decided to be six years late.

When the last bell rang, she sprung out of her chair, hoping to sprint all the way home without Haku following her. Knowing he is a dragon, that won't be impossible. Especially when he is dead set on making sure she doesn't leave his sight.

As expected, an arm shot out and grabbed onto her's.

"Wait!"

Well, it was worth escaping.

"What do you want?" Chihiro's brows furrowed.

"I came back to see you after six years and this is the greeting I get?" Haku asked.

"Um, well I guess the key word is six years. And probably you don't age, but I do! And in this world, that is a lot!" Chihiro rolled her eyes, "I am getting late and I have other stuff to worry about. Thanks for the delay though."

The school crowds got thicker and Chihiro blended in with them, hoping he couldn't catch her, and to her luck, Haku couldn't spot her in the sea of people.

 _I bet he fell in love with a very pretty woman._

-x-

Chihiro had always wondered when she read those romance novels, how do the girls piece their hearts back together? You can't rip your heart of your chest and physically hand it over to someone. You would die!

And how can girls always attempt to stitch their heart back together and make more room for love and start ANOTHER relationship? Sometimes even Taylor Swift felt alien to her. You can't have about ten relationships and be ok. No girl had that many relationships that she ever met, and even if she did, it would be a sign of a failed love life.

Chihiro had morbid thoughts sometimes. She always wondered about how in romantic novels couples would fight. They would break up or make up. And sometimes a girl would stitch herself back together.

Chihiro always wondered about making a heart out of glass shards from a bottle of wine.

Would it fit? Would it truly be a heart? Or would it be a bunch of pieces that somewhat resembled a heart? She would never know.

Chihiro sighed. Of course she would love to just go to bed and chill if only there wasn't a breathtaking captivating boy on her balcony.

"How did you even get here?" Chihiro drawled when she saw Haku on her balcony, refusing to leave.

"I have to explain why I was gone for such a long time," Haku said.

"You get five seconds. In five seconds if your explanation doesn't please me, you have to leave," Chihiro said.

"Chihiro-"

"ONE!"

"What? Oh come on-"

"TWO!"

"You have got to be kidding me-"

"THREE!"

"Please stop this-"

"FOUR!"

"It was Yubaba!"

"FIVE! Wait what?" Chihiro asked, shocked.

"Yubaba found some sneaky loophole and my contract to her was extended by six years! Yes I know this sounds so clichéd! But she made some letters pop up on my contract and she said that it stated I had to work six more years!" Haku yelled.

"Then why didn't she extend it another six years? Did she get fired?" Chihiro asked.

"Her sister took over the Bathhouse. Which is why it is more cheerful now, and she even let me go find you and bring you back," Haku sighed and grabbed my hand, "Chihiro, we could be together. Just like you wanted."

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" Chihiro said, ignoring Haku's look of hurt, "You promised. And do you know how HARD it was for me to cling onto the last shred I had of you? The hair tie? I almost thought that maybe the time I spent on the Spirit world was all make believe and that it was all a dream. And here you go, messing up my progress on moving on, talking that same nonsense I still believe, for six years! Don't promise forever if you couldn't keep it!"

"But what if I don't want you to move on? What if I want you to stay twelve with me forever?" Haku asked.

"What if it isn't possible?" Chihiro asked, "I am human. You are a spirit. I can't live with you without aging. You can do so much better, with someone else like you, a girl who won't age like you."

"You won't age, if you just come with me," Haku said.

"No, I will age and you know it. Why don't you just find another girl who is a spirit? At least you won't have to worry about her aging," Chihiro snapped.

"Because none of them are you," Haku said, softly, so soft that his words almost blended with the wind.

"Why don't you find someone else?" Chihiro asked sadly.

"Because I can't love another girl the way I love you," Haku said, "I am not capable of loving someone other than you."

Chihiro didn't answer and Haku took this silence as a permission to step forward and wrap his arms around Chihiro and draw her in a hug.

"Come with me. And stay 12 forever."

-x-

There is no good way to end this story. There is no correct nor incorrect way to visualize the ending. That would have to be up to you.

But one thing is true, that night if you squinted your eyes towards the moon, you could spot a dragon, a flying dragon, dart across the full moon, with a girl on his back.

And you would know that the spirit and his human were united and the girl was, in fact, swept away by the current.

 _-fin-_


End file.
